


just wanted you to watch me dissolve

by ohmybarton



Category: Good Morning Call (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Betrayal, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, I can't do tags, I listened to retro music while writing this, Japanese Culture, Multi, Slow Burn, Tokyo (City), Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybarton/pseuds/ohmybarton
Summary: Tony Stark is a student at Megurogaoka High in Japan where his father left him to finish his schooling. It seems reasonable to think that he can live a peaceful life alone in his own apartment, right? Wrong. Of course, he's stuck living with one of the three most popular and beloved boys in the school--Steve Rogers. The real problem with this situation is Tony hates Steve Rogers and guts almost as much as his father's, which is saying something. Naturally, nothing could ever happen between these two in a million years, right?Wrong, again.(Good Morning Call AU)





	just wanted you to watch me dissolve

Apprehensive high schooler Anthony Edward Stark was not the moving type, in fact, he never was even as young toddler. At the age of 3, he had moved a total of 6 times throughout his brief lifetime. He’s pretty sure he never will be an “aficionado” (for lack of a better term) of moving for one reason in particular: his father. Howard never was a “let’s settle down, have a family, and treat them with respect because I love them” type of guy. You know, like a father usually is… but that’s besides Tony’s point. His point is that Howard is a businessman, he would sacrifice his own kin just for a favorable deal and a god-like wage.

Which, in a way, is what he did when he moved to the country. Tony didn’t see it as too much of a surprise when his father moved on a “once in a lifetime” deal that would make him “filthy rich.” Tony agreed with the filthy part at the very least. His exact words over the phone were, “This is something you can’t understand, Anthony. I’ve worked hard for this and my offspring isn’t about to soil it for me.” Which is all good and fine. At least he wasn’t constantly on his father’s radar.

So, there he was, on the sidewalk holding up his red, leather key chain that read “305.” A miniature panda looked shocked as it jingled against the metal key in his hand. Tony couldn’t help but crack a smile at the “passage of freedom” that was finally in his grasp. He was, in spite of his father’s endless reign over his life, allowed to live and breathe without an overbearing suit lurking over him. Tony allowed himself to enjoy the euphoria coursing through his veins and scampered up the concrete steps, quickly sprinting to school. Hey, he may seem like a tardy student, but he didn’t want to go asking for a detention.

Tony quickly approached a sign that depicted the school’s ever so interesting title, Megurogaoka High School. It was definitely a gem among American schools with names like _Smith High_ and _Pineland School District._ He was actually residing in Tokyo by his father’s odd request that they move immediately from their vast, hilariously expensive condo they had just dropped their belongings in the day before. Tony studied his surroundings curiously, inspecting every student in his field of vision until he felt a tap on his shoulder. A boy with a mess of brown curls on his head grinned merrily at Tony while hoisting his dusty satchel up on his shoulder. The boy’s thin framed, circular glasses lazily rested on the bridge of his nose.

“About what I was saying earlier, hypothetically speaking, could I blow up if I downed Coca-Cola and Mentos?” was the greeting Bruce received from Tony. He rolled his eyes airily and called his friend out saying no, you already know the answer. I’ve told you time and time again that such a stupid activity would cause gas build-up in your body. Then- ....It’s safe to say that Tony enjoyed making his friends peeved, if not mildly huffy. All of the sudden, another boy clutched onto Tony’s opposite arm, startling both Stark and Bruce.

“Christ, birdbrain! I get you’re a “super secret spy” with “the ability to scare the feces out of any living thing” and all, but cool it, man,” heaved Tony compelling Clint to snort and ruffle the other boy’s hair.

Tony’s greased up mop of hair that he had spent hours trying to fix up was now a tangled mess upon his head. Bruce gave Clint a gentle shove in the arm after noticing Tony’s unmistakable distress because of his locks. The group continued strutting casually across the campus and into the building, jesting around and exchanging lively banter. They fell into step with their neighboring classmates through the main lobby, people’s shoes clicking and clacking on the white tile as they sat on tan benches to gossip.

“ _Holy shit_.. He’s here already.. Guys, hurry up!” Bruce quickly exclaimed, skipping past people and through foreign conversations, “Excuse me.” The boy scampered excitedly, practically tripping over his own untied shoelaces. He beckoned Tony and Clint with a flailing arm, the two young men traded concerned glances but followed Bruce closely despite their worry. Bruce stopped suddenly behind a pillar and hugged it, peering like a hawk at the front door. As if on cue, a tall blonde-haired, crystal blue-eyed student came striding through the door. His pack was hanging carefully on his back, a dark-toned scarf came around his neck snugly, while a rough, overcast winter coat enveloped his torso. The flood of scholars that plagued the area just seconds ago separated, giving the older boy a clear path through the chaos. Girls screamed, fainted, and gasped as he walked by as if they were being hypnotized.

“Steve Rogers,” Bruce finally supplied for his peers, “Second Grade A class.” Tony couldn’t help but scowl at the very presence of the guy. He obviously seemed to hold himself highly just judging by the way his shoulders were square, his chin lifted towards the sky. It made his mouth go dry and bitter, but he quite clearly had a different effect on the girls of Megurogaoka.

A gaggle of young women galloped up to the school celebrity and yelled his name in unison. Rogers spun on his heel slightly to face them and nodded to suggest that they should start explaining themselves. One girl stepped in front of the small group with confidence, her silk-like black pompadour cascading down her back.

“We would appreciate it if you joined our first year Christmas party as a,” she faltered to brush delicate strands of hair from her face, “special guest. Here’s.. Right, yes, here’s the invitation.” The student held out a pale pink paper that was assumed to be an allurement to said holiday party. She bowed slightly and the cluster behind her followed the gesture. Rogers focused his gaze on the slip for a few moments until he responded as light as a feather.

“‘Don’t want it.”

With that simple remark, he spun around and continued his legendary walk across the lobby. Roger’s grip tightened on his bag’s strap as he departed from the scene. The wave of undergraduates again parted for him as if he was a god among mere humans. This display was enough to make Tony gag. The older boy was acting almost identically to his own bastard of a father. Megurogaoka’s lobby room buzzed with laughter and jeers at the foolish-looking girls as Rogers slowly left the area, the supposed “leader” of the group’s posture slumped. She dramatically fell to her knees onto the tile, the invite clamped in her shaking hands. Tony’s expression dropped with utter pity for the first years, though it faded quickly into confusion.

A trio of older women stomped up to the shattered group. The best description for them would be intimidating, even to Tony. The one on the far left had thick black locks that elegantly drifted off of her left shoulder. Soft red lipstick made her lips pop with a glossy glow about them, her uniform appeared to be more stripped down than any of the other students. The gray suit she wore was unbuttoned, her collared shirt beneath was wrinkly, but she had a menacing look plastered her face. Her general stature looked rather loose, but frightening nonetheless. The woman seemed strong enough to murder a cluster of men with a single glare. The girl in the middle had her hair constricted into a tight bun, allowing her meager bangs to cover her forehead. In contrast to her peer on the left, she had a buttoned up suit, a red and navy tie lay neatly tucked under the suit with the collar of her shirt poking out of the top around her neck. This woman seemed strong as well, but in comparison to a dictator with her business-like stance. Finally, the girl on the right seemed the most different from the duo. She looked rather reserved and shy, her posture closed off and narrow. Her style of cut was shorter and waver than the girl on the left’s, she wore a cream yellow sweater under her gray suit and a similar tie to the middle girl’s. Her expression, however, greatly contradicted from her overall appearance. She was sporting a cruel grin that radiated a nefarious strength. All together, the trio seemed sinful.

“You must’ve had a death wish breaking a rule of such high sincerity,” The middle girl sneered crookedly, staring down at the melancholy student beneath her. She, too, showed that she believed these people were dirt beneath her feet. Sheer fear lit up across the teenager’s face who still remained on her knees.

“The top three boys are for everyone,” the left girl stated, as if it were obvious, “it’s quite unforgivable of you, especially as a freshman.” Tony took this moment, frozen in time, to examine the other teen’s faces. They all seemed to be holding a breath in their lungs and words in their throat.

The girl on the right placed her hands on her thighs and bent down ever so slightly to talk to the other woman as if she were a toddler, “Let’s discuss things slowly.” A glimmer of evil twinkled in the third girl’s otherwise blackened iris’s. The middle girl picked up the conversation for her, smiling grimly.

“You must be taught the rules correctly.” The trio swapped twisted expressions, clearly knowing what one another was thinking. The girl on the left with the glossy lips held her hands in her pockets, quickly flashing the pearly white teeth she had hidden in her mouth. The girl in the center looked back at her with the same mischief in her eyes. The trio swiftly got to work, left and right latched onto the freshman’s arms and dragged her across the floor. The middle student seemed to be leading the pack through the hall. Everyone stared in both amazement at the rash decision and stayed slightly petrified at the sight.

Tony turned his head, feeling his neck crack at the movement. His fingertips were cold and his gut felt squeezed like an accordion. He analyzed his friend’s disposition carefully. Clint looked like he could be sick at any moment, his cheeks were a rosy red and his mouth bolted shut. Bruce didn’t seem to be faring too well either. His glasses had apparently fallen off of his nose and onto the floor without much care. He seemed like he was in immense shock.

_What a great year this is turning out to be._


End file.
